markiplierfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiny Box Tim
Tiny Box Tim is, as his name suggests, a tiny wooden crate who was first encountered in Markiplier's playthrough of the highly-rated Amnesia custom story "A Late Night Drink." To Mark, Tim has some sort of sentience, as he voices what Tim would say. In addition to Amnesia, Tiny Box Tim was also encountered in a nume. Though Mark has not mentioned anything regarding Tim's true appearance, fans have created what is the most accepted version of him - sporting large blue eyes, stick-like arms and brown-balled hands. Friends Forever A Late Night Drink Mark showed signs of joy, optimism and adoration when he first encountered Tiny Box Tim while searching for a key to the attic. Mark immediately became fond of Tim and entitled himself with the role of Tim's protector - this display of friendship lead to Mark pretending to establish a rather sad but brief back story for Tiny Box Tim, implying a prior life of victimization ("Do you smell a key around here? Do you smell a key? Behind those boxes? The boxes that bullied you, 'cause you were smaller?! I'll kill 'em!"). When Mark is separated from Tim after he is hurdled down into a sewage system, he cries over the loss of his companion before moving on with the play through. Tiny Box Tim reappears at the end of the Let's Play, filling Mark with joy as soon as he enters the hallway to see him. To Mark's disappointment, however, a scripted event prevents him from picking up objects, including Tim. Mark then requests for Tim to guard the door while he finishes the custom story. Destiny Rebellion Mark was reunited with Tiny Box Tim in 'RETURN OF TINY BOX TIM'. Tim displayed happiness when reuniting with Mark, but as he neared the final door, he threw Tiny Box Tim across the room. Markiplier... My name is... Mark Tiny Box Tim appears to Mark early in the beginning of the game appearing outside his house. When Mark notices him, he's overjoyed and enthusiastic to see him. In game, he is larger and is wearing a warfstache. When Mark narrates Tim, he uses a high-pitched voice. In game, he is Mark's only party member and is level 99. Don't Starve Tiny Box Tim appears in a Markiplier mod. He moves along with Mark and can carry several items in him. When Mark sees him on screen, he is overjoyed to see him. He can carry four objects inside him. The Four Horsemen In Mark's playthrough of the Amnesia custom story known as "The Four Horsemen", Tiny Box Tim appears in the second episode. Tiny Box Tim: Origins Fan-made adventure made on RPGMaker shows Tim's story in Vincent's manor before he meet Mark. With the Addition of Markiplier Tim acts as the main antagonist of fan game "With the Addition of Markiplier". Fed up with constantly serving as a shield or bait for monsters, he destroyed Mark's computer, killed Yamimash and Jack, and tried to suicide blow Mark, Bob and Wade. True ending of game supposes that Mark smashed Tiny Box Tim in punishment. However, as Mark didn't like both endings, this story is probably not canon. With the Addition of Markiplier: Asses and Angels Tim is in Mark's room next to the computer. Mark was surprised and terrified when Tim greeted him. Mark asked how Tim was still alive since Mark used the power of the Warfstache to kill him previously. Tim explains that there are many Tiny Box Tims in the world and that the Tims in this game have the power to show Mark visions. In the garden, Tim from the first game's grave is visible. Tiny_Box.png|Texture in Amnesia Tiny Box Tim 2.jpg|in LixianTV's animation TinyTiny.jpg|The tiniest Tiny Box Tim Trivia *In Reaction Time: Think FAST Markiplier, in the opening Mark throws a Tiny Box Tim plush at himself. It is shown to be as big as his head and has tiny string arms and mitten-like hands. In the animation, Tim is as big as Mark's hand. However it is notable that his size changes in the animation. * In Mark's August 2014 live stream, Tiny Box Tim plushies were sold to benefit ALS charity. * According to A Day/Year in the Life of Markiplier, January 19th is Tim's birthday, the day of the first episode of A Late Night Drink where he was introduced. Lore * In Mark's playthrough of The Plague, Mark fuses the game's universe with Tiny Box Tim claiming that Timothy in The Plague is Tiny Box Tim before he was put in a box. ** It can be said that as a result of Timothy's brutal murder by a crazed man, he haunted a small box and swore to protect Mark on his perilous journey's through horror and adventure. ** Many Tiny Box Tim's cheeches often contains his possible hidden perverted or violent nature. * In Tiny Box Tim: Origins, it's shown that Tiny Box Tim was totally living and animated before Mark adopted him. Also, it looks like the manor's inhabitants were aware of his existence. ** Vincent claimed that he was the one who arranged Tim's and Mark's meeting. * It's confirmed that there are many Tim's in the world. Mark stated that every fan's Tiny Box Tims are individual for them. Category:Friends Category:Characters Category:Amnesia Category:Lore Category:Allies